


【黑袍纠察队】极恶之人

by Ming1229033071



Category: The Boys - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 23:51:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20647760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ming1229033071/pseuds/Ming1229033071





	【黑袍纠察队】极恶之人

极恶之人  
祖国人X原创女主  
（反派超人x心魔）  
△自娱，三观不正，非剧粉勿入；  
文中观点、人设是根据《黑袍纠察队》剧集设定的延伸，与笔者无关，不喜欢请右上点×，不撕逼。

（一）神秘女人  
“多丽丝杨，你被捕了”  
穿着旗袍的女人回头看了眼持枪对准自己的警察，大大的猫眼一眯“亚裔？”她身姿婀娜窈窕，绛红色的旗袍像是她的第二层皮肤，走动间，能看到她不时露在外头的大白腿。  
她伸手摸着警官的黑色短发“小可爱，你是哪国人？”  
警官一动不动的举着枪，多丽丝围着他团团转。  
好像有哪里不对……亚裔警官心想  
多丽丝摸着他结实的胸膛，还拿鼓鼓囊囊的胸脯蹭他。  
！！！  
亚裔警官红了脸，额上的汗淌了下来。  
她好香啊。  
她的胸又大又软。  
真想摸上一摸……  
多丽丝抽出他腰间的ID看了一眼“韩裔美国人？”她把证件随手一丢，往亚裔警官的耳边吹了口气，轻笑着说“再见吧，小可爱”

中国城，大唐面馆。  
多丽丝杨换了件青草绿的唐装，乌黑长发扎成两个丸子盘在头顶，她手上戴着红宝石戒指脖子上挂着一串圆润晶莹的珍珠项链，外头明明下着雨，可是她脚上的绣鞋却一点没沾到水和泥。  
“我要饿死了”多丽丝杨拿出一沓百元美金放在桌上“先给我来碗面，别拿幸运饺子和左宗棠鸡那些菜式瞒混过关，我要吃的是真正的中餐。”  
多丽丝是熟客，出手又极其阔绰，后厨的人立马就忙活起来。  
菜式一盘盘的端上来，多丽丝吃饭的速度却显然比上菜的速度要快。很快她的面前就堆满了一叠叠的盘子。  
饭后，她像往日一样进入大都会博物馆进行“消遣”。  
她走过看了眼躺在展示柜中的埃及木乃伊，心想真是个小可怜，又看了眼边上的象牙黄金制品……她走过展示柜里摆放的荷兰油画、法国雕塑、叙利亚玻璃，又看了眼美国现代派的绘画作品，始终没明白美在何处。  
她从未空手而归，她在英国银器和日本盔甲中选了后者。  
待拿了战利品后，她直奔目的地——中国花园。园中飞檐雕梁、鱼池凉亭，多丽丝脱了绣鞋躺在太师椅上，心中盘算着明日做些什么，是去地下赌场玩玩，还是去“长乐帮”找找乐子？  
透过手中的日本刀，她看到上方忽现的红色一点，陌生，危险，她身形一转，如一只灵巧的猫一样跳开了，谁说火车头是速度最快的超级英雄？真应该让她见见这个娘儿们……镭射光射来的时候，多丽丝已经灵巧的跳到边上的八仙桌上，她看到自己原先坐的地方，别说太师椅了，连块木料都没剩下，地面上还陷出一个深坑。  
超能力也有许多相似，例如烈火和熔岩，金属和剑术，就像那位深海先生，多丽丝敢说她的朋友“鸟语者”与动物沟通的能力，比他强上一百倍。  
然而镭射这种能力，世上只有一人享有。  
祖国人。  
…………  
多丽丝杨想起这个名字又是一阵发笑，看看沃特公司给他们“英雄”取的名字。  
他金发蓝眼，身披星条旗，从天而降，哪一方面看都像极了多丽丝喜欢的漫画中的英雄，她眼神露出迷醉“亲爱的，对女人应该要绅士一些”  
祖国人看着眼前的亚裔女人，她的皮肤白皙的就像瓷娃娃一般，眼尾上挑，透露着一股风骚，然而这些都不足以吸引他的目光，他的目光在她80D的胸围上。  
他不喜欢亚裔，不喜欢黄种人，不喜欢平胸。  
可眼前这个女人，倒是有点意思。  
多丽丝见他看自己，心中暗暗松了口气，她计算了下自己从他手下逃生的几率。  
0%。  
她心中丧气极了，身子却娇笑的迎了上去。  
“我的英雄，找我有什么事呢？”多丽丝杨侧身坐在祖国人的脚边，用一只手自他的小腿向上抚摸，她的动作，就像妓院里老道的、急于讨好恩客的婊子一样娴熟。  
他不是一个会压抑自己欲望的人，所以当多丽丝的手握住他的老二时，他低头发令“含进去”。  
多丽丝顺从的张开红艳艳的小嘴，她把超级英雄的老二自头到尾的舔了一遍，弄得湿淋淋的。她伸出舌头探入马眼，超级英雄随即发出一声闷哼，明明是自己的“买命钱”，多丽丝却突然起了坏心眼，她一边轻轻撸动柱身，一边用舌尖在马眼处打着转儿，还不时往里戳。  
祖国人仰起头，脸上露出沉迷的神色，这个婊子伺候的不错，他也许可以考虑不把她送进监狱……正好，他还缺一个新的床伴。  
太爽了，他的意识有一秒钟的游移，因此错过了多丽丝眼中的异色。  
他有些急促地将腰身往前挺了挺。  
“快一些含进去，我要干穿你的脑袋”  
跪在他身前做口活的女人如残像一般或隐或现，真正的多丽丝则站起身，拍拍胸脯，惊呼一声“好险”  
她脸上乐开了花，没想到她的“梦网”，对Top1也有效，这倒是值得炫耀一番。  
她忽略口中的异物感，看着眼前被多丽丝“残像”伺候的欲仙欲死的祖国人，笑着解下他的星条旗披风，顺手挂在大都会博物馆著名的狄安娜*雕像上。

*注：《狄安娜》（1892），作者是奥古斯塔·圣高登斯（1848-1907），这尊狄安娜塑像原先安置在麦迪孙广场的塔楼顶上，是当风向标用的。终因太重风吹不动而失去作用。  
狄安娜就是希腊神话中的阿尔忒弥斯，月亮女神和狩猎之神，阿波罗的孪生姐姐，三位处女神之一，性格严厉，反对男女婚姻。

（二）被戏弄的英雄  
“听闻你栽了伙计？”火车头只要一想到祖国人全身赤裸的躺在大都会博物馆的中国园林里头，而他的星条旗披风则披在一个裸女雕像身上，就忍不住大笑出声。  
沃特公司不会让这个消息流传出去，少数见到这个场景的民众也被沃特公司妥善“处理”了。  
祖国人眼中的镭射光将巨大的会议桌劈成两段，火车头看着离裤裆只有一公分的镭射光烧痕，吓得小腿肚不住哆嗦。  
“……我只是说笑罢了先生”  
在场的人都知道彼此是什么德行，因此深海毫不怀疑祖国人也许是玩腻了人类而对冰冷的雕像产生了兴趣，他的目光看向了刚入职的星光。  
比起冰冷冷的道具，他更喜欢活人，他已经打定主意，散会后拉她去厕所爽一爽。

“这小婊子的能力是什么？”祖国人躺在玛德琳的膝上，任玛德琳拿双指放入自己的口中，他像吮吸奶嘴一样吮吸那两根手指，嘴里含含糊糊的问道。  
“你没看出来？”玛德琳有些惊讶，心中对多丽丝倒是高看几分。沃特公司不缺超级英雄，但也不嫌超级英雄多，如果这个女人真有能力，招入麾下也未尝不可……  
“我让玄色去查查”她一边盘算，一边爱抚祖国人的金发。  
祖国人突然松开了被他吮的湿淋淋的手指坐起身来。  
“玄色？不必，那个婊子归我”  
玛德琳见祖国人面色不虞，担心他真把多丽丝给杀了，她笑着把他的头按在自己胸前“好孩子，我有更重要的任务交给你”  
祖国人和梅芙进入被恐怖分子劫持的飞机，他杀光了恐怖分子，却也在无意中毁了飞机，这没什么大不了。  
这些人对他来说本就是蝼蚁，救不救全看心情，可惜，他的心情似乎从来就没好过。然后他从梅芙的脸上看到了恐惧，他的心情就更坏了。  
对，恐惧。  
他和这个女人睡过，那时她还年轻，刚进入沃特公司，对他满是崇拜。他想，这样也不错，能力者，漂亮，床上功夫好，至少他很长一段时间内不用为寻找下一个发泄对象而犯愁。  
可是他们没多久就分开了。  
她看他的眼神如看怪物一般，她还自认为掩饰的很好。如果不是玛德琳拦着，如果不是为了狗屁超级英雄七人组的名头，她胆敢用这种眼神看他一秒，他保证会让她变成一团烤肉。  
他带着梅芙飞回海岸边，那里是早已等候多时的记者。  
祖国人流下眼泪“他们当时并非在劫难逃”  
梅芙在一旁看着大海，一言不发。  
“我们在飞机追落后三分钟才抵达，那是为什么，因为我们不在指挥系统里，如果北美防空司令部在恐怖分子扰乱客机前打电话给我们……”  
“我们本可以救他们，123名男女老少”  
“抱歉”祖国人在相机快门声中背过头去，然而更多的镜头迎上他。他迷人的金发，忧郁的蓝眼和眼中的泪水呈现在全国观众的眼前，无数的男男女女因为这个为国家尽心尽力的男人流下泪水。  
他们爱他。  
玛德琳看着电视机中的男人，笑了起来，他是天生的演说家。  
“……我们将同心协力，我保证这种事情再也不会发生在我们伟大的国家！”  
God Bless America  
“Homelander、Homelander、Homelander……”在一众人的呐喊声和梅芙不可置信的神情中，祖国人飞离案发现场。

多丽丝吃完馄饨，又把油饼塞进嘴里，上帝啊，这种在中国卖九块九的油饼在这家高级中餐厅竟然能卖上九十九块美金。  
多丽丝一面抱怨，一面又吃下一块，真不知道她娇小的身材怎么装的进这么多东西，难道这女人的胃是黑洞不成？  
多丽丝看着把餐盘递到她面前的小伙子，眼睛一眯，除了留下丰厚的餐后小费，还留下了一枚翡翠戒指。  
她赌赢了，她总是赢，那个年轻英俊的侍者拿着戒指追出来，然后当天晚上，他成了多丽丝的下饭甜点。  
“亲爱的，用力操我，别心疼，我不会坏的”多丽丝墨绿色的丝绒旗袍仍穿在身上，她撩起下摆，整个人坐在高大的亚裔男子怀里。  
她像一只撒娇的猫，不时在他面上亲吻。  
“小姐……”侍者也不知自己行了什么大运，能得到这位漂亮富有的女人的赏识，他从来没见过这样的女人，她的长相像是中国古代的仕女画，在性事上却比他交过的欧美女友还要大胆放荡，他敢说，哪怕最美的女星加在一块儿，也不及她万一。  
她是欲望。  
“啊……太爽了，我要你狠狠的操我”男人一听，便翻身将多丽丝压在身下，下身不停抽动，多丽丝的阴道本就极为浅窄，因为后入的姿势，他很容易就顶到了深处。那里汁水淋漓，没搅弄两下，多丽丝就发出了幼猫般的鸣音。  
“小姐，你太紧了，我要射了”  
多丽丝在他英俊柔和的面庞上亲了一下“亲爱的，你当然可以射”  
男人听罢在多丽丝的体内重重的插了几下，然后整根阳具退了出来，他摘下带在上头的保险套，对着多丽丝迷人的背脊和肉缝撸动。他要射在这个女人的背上，她可真是太棒了，她有男友吗？有丈夫吗？只要跟她睡过一次的男人一定都不舍得放下她，他该怎么办，他不过是个半工读的学生罢了……  
不过这个问题没有困扰他太久。  
多丽丝等了半天也不见男人动静，他还做不做？她都要没兴致了，她带着薄怒回过头，然后见到那个连姓名都不知的男人倒在地板上，死相凄惨。  
祖国人不知何时坐在她家的沙发上，手里还端着她从大英博物馆带回来的青花瓷，里头装的是她中午泡的茶。  
多丽丝眼珠子一转，舔了舔干涸的下唇说道“甜心，我以为你去拯救世界了”  
祖国人的眼里慢慢显出红光。  
“你喜欢这种类型的男人？”  
多丽丝的心中一瞬间已想出了一千种回答“我喜欢年轻纤细的亚洲男孩，他们让我觉得亲切”她可怜巴巴的看着祖国人。  
这个女人身上还透着情欲的痕迹，一双豪乳更是无遮无拦的露在祖国人眼前。他曾通过透视眼看到玛德琳哺育孩子，当然，玛德琳不会让他吸她的奶子，她只会用手指敷衍他。可是眼前这个女人……  
他上前一口叼住了她哺育后代的器官，一边恶狠狠的说道“婊子，这次我要操翻你”  
“不是梦里”  
多丽丝心知在劫难逃，心下一凉，等祖国人把老二全都送进她体内时，她还在想，不愧是“超级英雄”的头子，连这玩意儿都长得跟人间凶器一样。  
“太大……要撑破了……”多丽丝丝毫没感受到快感，尽管她浪叫着讨好祖国人，心中却不断安慰自己“就当去黑诊所做了次妇检吧”。  
祖国人却想，这是他操过的最爽的女人，不是没有处女对他投怀送抱过，但是不一样，她穴里的媚肉像是活的一般，从四周紧紧的缠着他，像是不让它的老二再往前一步，又像是勾引老二进到更深的地方去。  
他的脑子像是沸腾了一样，心中只剩一个想法。  
他要把这女人操死在床上。  
多丽丝随着他的动作发出了凄厉的尖叫，他怎么能！怎么敢往里头塞。  
“不能再深了……”多丽丝卸下伪装，她脸色惨白的回过头。  
祖国人笑了“为什么不能，这里头是什么？是子宫吗？”他说着摆动腰身，在深处的小口研磨，多丽丝不知道，她崩溃的表情比她从容娇笑的表情更加诱人。  
诱人施虐。  
祖国人从来不会顾及女伴的感受，死在他身下的女人也不是没有过，他如打桩一般的动作起来，多丽丝觉得，自己的肚子怕是烂了。  
硕大的铁杵在她的洞里开凿，穴口的两瓣嫩肉已经被磨得失去知觉了，可怜的张着嘴，淌着水，里头的媚肉被无情的拉扯着，又被青筋毕露的凶器剐蹭着，她绷起脚尖，在尖叫声中达到了高潮。  
祖国人觉得她要把自己的老二给挟爆了，他叼着她的奶子狠狠地咬，通过疼痛把神色涣散的女人给唤醒。  
“看样子你很喜欢粗暴的性爱，你的洞跟温泉似的，里头都是水”  
多丽丝浑身发抖，祖国人还当她是高潮中的余韵。  
却不知她是因为害怕。  
害怕祖国人在无意中道出的真相——只有粗糙狂暴的性爱，才能让她性起。  
她就是这么下贱的女人。

（三）甜梦制造者  
祖国人做梦也没想到，他会被一个女人算计两次。  
梦里的玛德琳用她产后愈发丰满的胸部夹着他的老二，还把他喷在沟壑中的液体一点点刮下来送入口中。  
现实里，他却像个暴露狂一样躺在第五大道的高级公寓门口。  
沃特公司的公关部已经发疯了，祖国人看着玛德琳灰败的脸色，一拳将墙打穿了一个洞。  
“婊子，我要杀了你”  
“不，你不能杀了她”玛德琳已回过神来，她手里拿着分析报告对祖国人说“她的能力是织梦”  
“玛德琳……”  
玛德琳伸手摸了摸祖国人的脑袋，就像在安抚不听话的小宝宝一样。  
“找到她，把她带回来”  
祖国人不情不愿的走了，这天成了美国犯罪分子们的噩梦纪念日，祖国人把抢劫银行的罪犯从百米高空抛下，又将逃亡的连环杀人犯碾成了肉泥！  
他去了那个婊子可能会出现的几个地方，然后都扑了空门。  
他的超能力好像一次次在她身上失效……梅芙看祖国人的脸色越来越糟，她长长叹了口气，转头就去找前女友伊琳娜纵欲买醉。  
“你是说，我们的大英雄被同一个人耍了两次？”  
梅芙变了装带上假发，没人发现身边的这个女人就是他们日夜崇拜的女英雄梅芙女王，她将子弹杯中的伏特加一饮而尽。  
搂着伊琳娜一边亲吻一边说“无论那个人是谁，我只知道她死定了”  
“玛德琳不是命令他把那个女人带回去吗？他从不反抗玛德琳”伊琳娜和梅芙在一起七年，她对这一伙人的恩恩怨怨明白着呢。  
“命令？那个狂人听过谁的命令？”梅芙想起祖国人在飞机上对无辜民众所做的一切，打了个寒颤。  
坐在一旁的金发女人将他们的对话听得一清二楚，她穿着黑色修身小礼服，胸前戴着一块龙形胸针，龙眼处的黄钻熠熠生辉。

多丽丝回到瑞吉酒店*的房间里，她将假发丢在一旁，给自己倒了杯水，然后一脸沮丧的躺在地上。  
“你似乎玩大了”一只虎皮鹦鹉停在房间的窗台上，多丽丝见它口吐人言，丝毫也不惊讶，她冲那只扁毛畜生说“玛姬，救救我，我真怕被那人杀掉”  
鹦鹉发出一阵嘎嘎的笑声“一个好消息，一个坏消息，你要先听哪个？”  
“我已经过的够糟糕的，拜托你说些好事让我高兴高兴吧”多丽丝没精打采的说道。  
“你知道杀死透明人的那一伙人吗？他们正准备干票大的，也许你能去找找他们，他们的联络点是马赫码头”  
多丽丝刚从地板上爬起来，就听那鹦鹉继续说道“坏消息是——快跑！城里的乌鸦告诉我，他已经找到你了”  
多丽丝瞳孔猛地一缩，就看到一个强壮人影破墙而入，将她死死的按在地上。  
“找到你了”祖国人在她面上舔了一下，他的舌头从她的下巴滑到她的眉弓，然后伸入她的眼珠。  
多丽丝浑身发抖，脸上露出了一个僵硬的笑容“亲爱的，你总算来找我了，我好想你”  
“哦？”祖国人将她的小礼服撕得粉碎。  
“两次，你让我在大庭广众下裸体两次，现在，也该让他们欣赏欣赏你的身体了吧”  
多丽丝心中直骂娘，整个人软的像滩水“亲爱的，别这样，我害怕”  
祖国人将她带到被自己撞破的墙边，墙上开了个大洞，无遮无拦的，上头的人能清晰的看见下头车来车往，而下头的人只要往上一看，同样也能看到这两人的龌龊勾当。  
“亲爱的，我冷，你先放开我好吗”多丽丝眨巴着眼。  
“织梦者，还是应该叫你欲魔？”祖国人捏着多丽丝的乳头“说说看，你这个婊子都对我做了什么？如果说的不好，我就把你的奶子切下来塞你嘴里”  
多丽丝趁他盯着她的乳房出神的一瞬，反手抱住他的脖子，她早发现了他对胸部的迷恋“不不不，你怎么能骂我呢，你应当谢谢我啊，我不是让你‘心想事成’了吗？”  
祖国人不说话，多丽丝连忙继续说“你想要的事，你心中的愿望，梦里都能实现，你不开心吗？”  
“开心？不，我只想杀了你”  
多丽丝忍住害怕，不，她不能害怕，若是让人发现了她的软弱害怕，只会更加肆无忌惮的欺凌她。  
她用涂着艳红指甲油的脚尖划过祖国人的阳具“杀了我吧，用这根东西狠狠的杀死我”  
祖国人眼中红光浮动，多丽丝却分的明白，这不是镭射光，而是欲火。  
“这对奶子可真淫乱”祖国人的阳具顶入多丽丝的阴道尽头，尽管还剩一大截在外头，却已经是女人的极限。  
多丽丝早已听不清他在说什么了，她耳边只剩下嗡嗡的耳鸣声和墙上大洞传来的呼啸风声。  
“来，叼住它”祖国人将多丽丝的乳尖送到她的唇边。  
多丽丝服从的咬住自己的乳头，她的下身在祖国人一次次猛烈的进犯中失去了知觉，她整个人变成了取悦他的容器，她的手段，她的欢愉，都化作了虚无。  
“告诉我，你到底多少岁了，成年了吗？你里头真嫩，像个处女一样”  
祖国人爽得不行，一边操她一边说着下流荤话。他看着多丽丝微张的嘴唇和唇边不受控制的唾液，忍不住低下头狠狠吻了一通，他把她两条腿架在肩头，挺着老二猛地往前冲，惊人的阳具一下就将她紧紧把守的子宫给突破了，多丽丝发出痛苦的悲鸣。  
她哭了。  
一直在笑的女人突然哭了。  
“求求你，饶了我吧，我再也不敢了”多丽丝在他身下哀求着，但祖国人清楚的知道，她并非在哀求他。  
是谁？  
是谁对她做过同样的事？  
祖国人心中的怒火简直要把自己燃成灰烬。  
他一把拗断了多丽丝的胳膊，这个女人身姿灵巧，动作机敏，又善于观测人心，她唯一的弱点是——力量。  
果不其然，多丽丝瞪大了眼睛，在祖国人滚烫的精液和断臂的疼痛中昏死过去。

她穿着白色的病号服，脸色苍白、阴郁。  
一点都没有往日“亚洲瓷娃娃”的精巧美丽，反倒像是日本恐怖片中的女鬼一般。  
然而玛德琳却很满意，她在单面玻璃组成的房间外看着新捕获的猎物，伸手摸着祖国人的脸颊“孩子，你从不叫我失望”  
“她能加入我们？”对刑讯从不感兴趣的祖国人破天荒的问了一句，玛德琳面上的笑容顿时变得勉强“当然，只要你希望，她就会是沃特家族的一份子”  
玛德琳看了眼玻璃房中的女人，心想，也许计划得改改了。  
“沃特公司一直在为民众编制美好甜蜜的英雄幻梦，沃特需要你。”玛德琳公事公办的将超级英雄的年度收入表放在多丽丝面前。  
“只要你愿意，我们可以将你打造成亚裔领袖，你的影响力会比那些国家的国王元首还要强”玛德琳眼中逐渐流露出狂热“所有人都会崇拜你……”  
“这才是真正的美梦，而不是在盗窃和被警察追捕过捱过每一日”  
多丽丝看着自己红艳艳的指甲，面无表情的说“可我不需要你们，我的梦我自己掌控。晚安，女士。”  
玛德琳露出一抹冷笑，心中却又说不出的满意，出了玻璃房，她拨通了沃特公司高层的电话“对，她不愿意，我的意见是‘销毁’”  
电话那头的人说道“不，把她关进萨尔瓦多监狱*”  
玛德琳迟疑了一下，高层的意思是给她一个悔改并效忠沃特公司的机会，随即她又笑着答应了，萨尔瓦多监狱是什么地方？是让人一进去就后悔的地方。  
可惜，到时候她后悔也没用了。  
她不会让她有机会从里头出来。

卡车行驶在城郊的马路上，谁都不会料到，这辆面上普通的卡车内里却是由荷枪实弹的士兵把守。  
“这个娘儿们犯什么事了，要被送去那个鬼地方？”一名士兵冲边上吃三明治的沃特职员问到。  
“天知道……”他话还没说完，卡车就被一把看不见的利刃凭空剖成两截。  
“谁？妈的！呼救！”通讯器里却传来了鸟叫声。  
“怎么回事？”  
他们正持枪四处扫射，却突然感到迷茫。他们为什么要开枪？他们不是相约去酒吧看洋基队对红袜队的比赛吗？  
他们收好佩枪，枉顾停在一旁的破烂卡车，如行尸走肉一般的往城区走。  
一名穿忍者服的长发亚裔男子从天而降，若你当他也具备飞行能力，那就大错特错，你不过是没看见他脚下踩着的细不可见的红线罢了。  
“你把自己折腾的太惨了吧”凛看着面无血色浑身狼狈的多丽丝，将自己从店里顺手拿来的衣服给她套上。  
“接下来你打算怎么办，你应该知道，沃特不会放过你的”  
凛的手指如翻花绳一般，不一会儿，卡车的残骸就被无数条丝线拖入海里，消失无踪了。  
多丽丝裹紧绣花的西装外套，对忍者说到“凛，送我去马赫码头”

布奇看着面前的一对亚裔男女，他们的面容如隐在迷雾中，他看了好几遍仍旧记不住他们的长相。  
“你要什么？”布奇喜欢占据主导权，他率先问道。  
“我知道你们杀了透明人，我想知道，你们是怎么多过祖国人追查的”  
多丽丝话音刚落，布奇就拿枪对准了她的脑袋，还不等他开口威胁，手腕就是一痛，上头有道细细的血痕，看不出是被什么东西割伤的。  
多丽丝拿出一个随行箱，里头是满满的百元大钞“听着，我不想找麻烦，我只想知道，是什么东西能避开他的透视眼”  
休伊看着眼前这个漂亮娇弱的女人，她一定也是“超级英雄”们的受害者，他忍不住道“也许你能加入我们”  
多丽丝的嘴角扯了个讥讽的弧度“加入你们？你们是什么？复仇者联盟吗？”  
多丽丝看透了他脑中的欲望，一个打着为女友复仇的名号，却一心想和新任英雄星光翻滚的男人。  
“我说了，我不想惹麻烦，这只是个交易，十万美金换一个消息”  
布奇看着眼前的男女，猜不透他们的能力。  
他接过盒子道，“成交”  
“祖国人无法透视锌盒”

*注：St.Regis，1904年 John Jacob Astor IV 在纽约开办的酒店，位于纽约第五大道55号，建成时为当时世界上最高的酒店。  
*注：萨尔瓦多监狱是萨尔瓦多共和国内一座由军队驻守的监狱，也号称“世界上最恐怖的监狱”。

（四）她的过去  
多丽丝凭空消失了。  
这个消息让祖国人无比愤怒！  
“你再说一遍”祖国人揪住押送她的士兵。他满脸崇敬的看着祖国人“是的，先生，她消失了，我不记得那天发生了什么，我回过神来的时候已经和同事在酒吧里痛饮……”  
他话还没说完，就被祖国人的镭射光烧穿了脑袋。  
他不知道自己为什么执着于找到那个女人。大概是因为，她的肉体很舒服，在她之后，他的老二对其他女人都提不起劲来。他甚至尝试过找亚裔女人，但是她们只让他感到更加难受。  
他无助的躺在玛德琳膝上，对她倾诉到“也可能是因为她是唯一一个耍过我的女人”  
玛德琳身上的奶香味让他很安心，可下一瞬他又想起了多丽丝那对柔软的，肉香四溢的乳房。  
他猛地坐了起来，转身飞出窗外。  
祖国人高高的悬浮在城市上空，将一切尽收眼底。  
那个女人喜欢中餐，可是中餐厅并没有接到同一地址大量订餐的订单，她喜欢亚洲古董，可是近期没有哪个博物馆上报失窃的消息，她还喜欢亚裔男人……祖国人的心中杀意大胜。  
他飞到她的“家”中，虽然不确定这是否是她的家，但是当时她是和那个亚裔男人在这里上床的。  
他翻找一番，这里很干净，干净的像旅馆一样，未曾留下半点生活过的痕迹。  
直到第三天，祖国人收到了深海传来的消息。  
“我的一个朋友在海里找到了押送车的残骸，还有这个”深海将手中的一截红线递给祖国人。  
这次，祖国人破天荒的没拿他的海豚朋友取笑，而是利索的转头离去。

警长看到祖国人大驾光临，兴奋的满面红光，他已经想象到如果他拿到祖国人的签名，儿子将会是多么兴奋。  
所以他无条件的满足了祖国人的一切要求，无论是看卷宗还是户籍档案。  
与“线”有关的能力他从未听说过，难道是用来织毛衣吗？在祖国人的命令下，警员打开了一个名为“unknown”的文档，“这个文档中记录的是疑似超能力者，或者与超能力相关的未解事件”  
警员搜索“心魔”“欲望”的等关键词，均无所获。  
“我只听说过梦魔，有个老头获得了操控梦境的能力，于是他借此强奸了很多少女，还光明正大的住进了镇上首富的豪宅，不过那是上个世纪八十年代的事了。”警员又按祖国人说的搜索“线”字，页面上还是一无所有。  
小警员满脸好奇的看着自己的偶像“这是罪犯吗？”  
“对，是个极其狡猾的罪犯，用‘线’的人是她的帮凶”  
见祖国人流露出困惑的申请，小警员自告奋勇的提出帮忙的建议，他在资料库里没日没夜的翻找了一星期，才终于有勇气拨通了偶像的电话。  
“是祖国人先生吗？”  
祖国人第一时间飞到了纽约警局，小警员迫不及待的向他展示自己的调查结果，面前的黑板上贴满了照片，还用棉线和荧光笔清晰的标出了人物关系“佐川凛，1992年出生，东洋人，单亲家庭，他在五年级时曾遭受校园霸凌，六年级的时候，欺负他的几个同学突然无故互相殴打，其中一人重伤致死，据下城警察当时的笔录来看，这些人在意识清醒的情况下，却无法操控自己的身体”  
“八年级后，佐川凛去英国留学，十年监测期已过，警局已排除他是能力者的嫌疑……”  
一直在聆听的祖国人突然开口问道“他有朋友吗？”  
“朋友？”小警员面露迟疑，他只查了佐川凛的亲属关系，并没有查他的交友，毕竟案发时间太遥远了，又涉及到跨国调查，他害怕看到祖国人失望的神色，所以他自一大堆档案中翻出佐川凛的相关物证。  
里头有佐川凛的老师写下的学生评鉴，有他母亲的纳税、移民证明，有他五年级的入学申请表和欺凌他的同学拍下的他的出丑照片……  
祖国人拿起照片，照片中的佐川凛被迫换上女人的衣服和丝袜，一个男孩还用口红在他的脸颊画画，看佐川凛面前摆着的蛋糕，这应该是在一场生日宴上拍下的。  
“这是佐川凛的生日宴”小警员叹了口气，这些孩子总喜欢欺负亚裔，这个问题多年来依旧没有缓解。  
再想想新总统的反移民政策，小警员大感头疼，他已经预料到接下来几年他的出警率会直线攀升。  
“这是谁？”祖国人指着照片角落里的一个黑发阴影。  
小警员皱着眉，一时无法回答，祖国人拍了拍他的肩，一脸温和欣慰的说“你做的很好”  
，小警员顿时大感激动。  
祖国人夸奖他！他真是太荣幸了！  
“先生，你放心，三天之内我一定会弄清楚的，对了，这是佐川凛的现居地，需要我把他带来问话吗？”  
祖国人摇摇头，他要亲自去一趟。  
佐川凛有一头乌黑的长发，他身形消瘦纤长，透过Gucci旗舰店的玻璃，祖国人可以清晰的看见那群女人围着他大献殷勤，而他则是很有礼仪的为她们测量尺码，修改不合适的衣袖裙摆，难缠的客户和针线在他的手下变得服服帖帖。  
云雾挡住了祖国人的身影和他的笑容。  
他已经找到了礼物，何时拆开礼盒包装，他一点都不着急。

“照片中的人叫做杨玉，华人，我并没有查到她和佐川凛有什么交集，两人唯一的共同点就是他们都是校园霸凌的受害者，只不过杨玉并没有佐川凛幸运，佐川凛移民后受到了良好的教育，而杨玉的家庭就复杂多了，她的母亲在她六年级时改嫁，她们全家搬去了俄亥俄州，而且据我从俄州警方那里调查到的信息，她似乎被她继父性侵过”  
一直面带笑意的祖国人听到此处，回头看了眼小警员，尽管他脸上的笑容一丝不变，小警员却莫名打了个寒颤。  
“后来他的继父、母亲先后因为酗酒过量和过度劳累死亡，这之后她就辍学了，再无音讯”  
祖国人看着档案照片上阴沉无比的女人，长长的刘海遮住了眼睛，油腻腻的头发让她显得邋遢又恶心，谁都没法将她与美艳大盗多丽丝杨联系在一起。  
祖国人笑了。  
找到你了。

（五）玛德琳的危机  
凛抱着新买的漫画和寿司回到住处，他先把风衣外套挂好，然后拉开了地下室的门，这个房间经过改造，四面墙上涂满了锌，多丽丝杨穿着一件肉桂粉色的唐装，头发烫成小卷。  
凛围着她转了两圈，突然对下一季的新衣产生了设计灵感，还不等他去外头拿纸笔，一个金发的高大男人就悬空浮现在二人面前。  
凛很快进入战斗状态，他双手往虚空中一抓，房间内的落地灯、书柜、屏风等物都被凭空切成两截，然而面前的男人却毫发无损。  
他眯着眼，多丽丝连忙跳过去将凛扑到，下一秒，凛方才站的地方已经被熔出一个大坑。  
“慢着”多丽丝缓缓起身“我跟你回去，别伤害他”  
祖国人感到被冒犯，他想起当初在她家里见到的一切，她是不是跟这个亚裔睡过了？  
“这是你的男人？  
多丽丝一时没忍住，将手中的DC漫画朝祖国人丢过去“别他妈的胡说，他是我哥哥”  
“他是东洋人，你是华人，怎么会是你哥哥”  
多丽丝和凛见他说出两人背景，都是一惊。凛脑子转得快，还不等祖国人朝他发出镭射攻击，他便大声喊道“我是gay”  
祖国人眼中的红光果然消弭无踪。  
“你喜欢男人？”  
“对，我对女人硬不起来。”凛长舒了一口气，看着多丽丝的眼光多了几分抱怨。  
多丽丝也瞪着他，心中发问“干嘛？”  
凛心里暗骂“干你妈……”  
接着凛不顾多丽丝快要瞪裂开的眼尾，悄悄溜了出去。  
祖国人捡起地上的DC漫画，“超人？”  
多丽丝往后退了一步。  
“你崇拜超人？他哪里比我强？”  
多丽丝不明白了，他要干就干要杀就杀，哪来的这么多废话。  
“他年轻英俊，最主要的是，他正义”  
“正义？”祖国人像是听到了很好笑的笑话一般“那你在受苦的时候他来救你了吗？你被继父强奸的时候，他有出现吗？”  
祖国人将多丽丝抱在怀里，用怪异的发音念了两个字“杨玉”，接着他看到了多丽丝陡然惨白的脸色。  
“不，我不是。”  
“哦？你不愿意承认你就是杨玉，你不愿意承认你从十二岁就被人性情”在多丽丝没有察觉的时候，她已经被剥得赤身裸体。  
祖国人的手指插入她的阴道，他的嘴贴在她耳边说“你害怕白种人，尤其是强壮的白种人，为什么？”  
“因为他们会让你想起你的继父吗？”他的吻落在多丽丝的后脖颈上，然后他感觉胸前传来异样的感觉。  
多丽丝拿着剪刀扎在他的胸前，尽管没有扎入分毫。  
她明知道他上天入地，刀枪不入，却依旧发狂似的拿剪刀一下下的扎在他的皮肉上“金发小子，滚开，你不是我的菜”这是她头一次毫无遮拦的展现自己的敌意。  
祖国人微微一笑，然后在上头的凛听到地下室传来一声巨响。  
祖国人掰开她的双腿盘在自己腰上，自己则凌架在半空之中，倒不是他非要用这种姿势，而是地上已经没有能躺人的地方了。  
不过这也有额外的惊喜，她害怕掉下去，所以双腿牢牢的夹着他的腰，他一只手揉搓她的乳房，一只手探入她的肛门。  
多丽丝疯狂的挣扎起来。  
“这里也被插入过？”  
多丽丝浑身发抖，现在，祖国人再也不担心她用“梦网”控制自己了，多丽丝的能力是精神力，现在她心防已破，就如废物一般任人宰割。  
祖国人探了两根指头在她的肠道里，那里很热。  
“饶过我吧，我替你吸出来”多丽丝眼神涣散“放过我吧，daddy”她张着嘴发出狂乱的哭喊，滚烫的铁棍在她的身里仿佛要把她捅穿泄愤一般，欲液顺着她的腿心淌了下来，她脑中一片空白，超过极限的快感和痛苦让她整个人呈现半晕眩的状态。  
她不断的高潮，一股股的阴精浇灌在祖国人硕大的顶端，这极致的滋味让他越干越猛，他看到多丽丝白皙的肚皮上凸起的一块，眼神一暗，伸手按了下去。  
多丽丝尖叫出声，全身痉挛抽搐，下体把祖国人的阳具锁得死死的。  
祖国人残忍的破开媚肉，无情的让甬道被迫记住它的形状，不知过了多久，他闷哼一声射了出来，滚烫的精液喷得多丽丝又高潮了一回。  
他一边把玩着女人饱满的乳房，一边用舌头钻入她的耳孔。感觉到多丽丝下身又湿了，他便毫不犹豫的把早就硬起来的老二塞了进去。  
他的手指一边绕着她的乳肉画圈，一边不时重重掐一下乳尖，两颗红果很快就被他玩的肿胀不堪，淫荡的立了起来。  
“我想干你的屁眼”祖国人在多丽丝耳边吐出一句话，多丽丝吓得在满是杂物的地上向前爬，这个姿势，能让祖国人清晰的看见被他玩弄的一塌糊涂的肉缝以及方才被他开拓过的屁眼，他双手禁锢住多丽丝的腰，把自己的老二顶在她的后穴，缓缓送了进去。  
雪白的臀肉中插着一根儿臂粗细的紫红巨物，祖国人舔着下唇。  
因为射过一次，这一次的他更加持久，等把女人的肠道搅得一塌糊涂后，他又插回了女人的阴道中，他看着女人精神迷乱喊自己“daddy”的样子，突然他就想要有一个孩子。  
他觉得这真是个很棒的主意。  
他抬起女人的一条腿，还恶劣地伸手去抠她的花珠，“啊……”伴随着浪叫，女人喷出了一股透明的液体，然后是淅淅沥沥的几滴尿液，与此同时，祖国人也再次射出了精液，太多太浓的浊精像是要把她的子宫烫坏一般，多丽丝的花穴如过电般无意识的收缩不止，祖国人发出一声长长的喟叹，借着射精，他又狠命地往里捅了几下，多丽丝翻着白眼，晕了过去。  
凛看着被星条旗披风包裹着的多丽丝，又看了看自己悲惨的地下室，心想：这是做爱吗？这简直是第三次世界大战。  
等多丽丝醒来时，凛已经为她换上了干净的衣物，她也离开了那间地下室，躺在凛又柔软又舒适的大床上。  
“我觉得……那个家伙……好像爱上你了”  
多丽丝神情呆滞“哦，对，他是很爱上我”

“玛德琳，最近祖国人似乎不怎么听你的”接通了高层的电话，玛德琳的心情一下子就变坏了。  
“不听我的，他还能听你的吗？你难道忘了最强大的祖国人，实际上是个有严重恋母情节的心理隐疾患者”玛德琳看着的胸部上的吸奶器。狠狠的将它们摘掉丢在一旁。  
“谁让他是在实验室长大的呢？”沃特高层满不在意的说“他是我们的王牌产品，我们不会放弃他，但是玛德琳，你要知道，想取代你当上沃特总监的人，可大有人在”  
玛德琳深深吸了口气，她全然不知，祖国人正隔着一栋大楼，看着办公室里的她。

“我的宝贝儿，你回来了”玛德琳用过大的胸部去蹭祖国人。祖国人眼尖的发现，她的衬衫被溢出的母乳打湿了。  
她没有像过去一样，让祖国人躺在她的膝上，而是抱着他的脑袋埋在自己解开了扣子的衬衫前，她里头没穿内衣，微微一拉，就能看到还挂着乳汁的乳头。  
玛德琳是自信的，甚至是自负的，超级英雄什么德行她清楚的很，但她认为自己不需要用肉体控制他们，她只需要一点点小手段，就能把他们治的服服帖帖。  
可惜出现了意外，又是是在最不该出现意外的地方。  
玛德琳一边骂多丽丝那个臭婊子，一边暗恨自己当初为什么要派祖国人去执行抓捕多丽丝的任务。  
祖国人愣了一下，然后顺从的将玛德琳的乳肉含进嘴里，乳汁流入他的口中，可他的心却平静无比，他无法回忆起自己当初隔着一幅画偷看玛德琳给婴儿喂奶时的那种冲动。  
他吸了两口就吐出她的乳头，站起身走了。  
玛德琳气的浑身发抖，她感到自己正在被他嫌弃！  
她趁祖国人去伊拉克执行任务之际，对其他几个超级英雄下达了暗杀多丽丝的指令。  
高层对她的决策提出质疑，玛德琳强势的答道“我尝试过争取她，然而我失败了，而且她是不稳定因素，有她在，祖国人就无法再向过去那样受我们控制。”  
她知道，只要提及祖国人，高层就没有不应允的事。  
这可是他们的美国宝贝。

（六）非凡邪恶联盟  
这是本月第三波人马，凛斩下一个人的脑袋，然后看着多丽丝。  
“沃特要杀你”  
“这不是显而易见的吗？”多丽丝穿着天空一样的蓝色改良马褂，不屑的看了眼跪在面前的两个沉迷在幻梦中的男人，她在梦里动了点小手脚，很快，这两个男人便会被梦中的恶魔吞噬，然后在梦里长眠不醒。  
一个打扮浮夸的棕发女人闯进屋子，她穿着粉红色的皮草，肩上站着一只白鸽，然后开口说话的却不是女人，而是白鸽“亲爱的，听说你惹了大麻烦”  
“玛姬，你怎么来了？”  
棕发女人抛了个媚眼给问话的凛，鸽子咕咕叫了两声才说道“当然是来看热闹的”，女人转过头，鸽子也随着她视线的方向问道“是祖国人要杀你？”说罢白鸽还可爱的侧着脑袋。  
“不，我猜是玛德琳”  
玛姬总算开口了“切，玛德琳的命令和祖国人有什么区别，这两人就是对狗男女”在玛姬开口说话的时候，她肩上的鸽子已经飞走了。  
凛和多丽丝都看着玛姬，玛姬从烟盒里拿出烟“怎么，我说的不对？”  
凛笑了起来“你啊，大错特错了”  
他指着多丽丝说“现在她和祖国人，才是狗男女”  
玛姬猛吸了口烟，对多丽丝说道“杨，你可真厉害，Top 1你都敢上，难道你忘了，他和我们不一样吗？接下来你要怎么办？”  
三人都沉默了，他们是少数知道祖国人与他们不同的人，严格来说，超能力者都是由祖国人身上提取的基因制成的五号化合物创造出的怪物。  
人类会提防人类，却不会提防猫、狗、老鼠、飞鸟……因此这些秘密就被与动物拥有交流能力的玛姬得知了。玛姬知道了，凛和多丽丝自然也知道。  
多丽丝转头问凛“有多少反沃特公司的能力者”  
“无论什么原因？”凛顿了一下“很多，比你我想象的都多”  
玛姬皱了皱眉“就算现在闹起来了又怎样，等祖国人回来，清理‘反叛者’易如反掌”  
多丽丝挑着眉看着玛姬“你怎么确定，祖国人会帮沃特公司？”  
“当然是……”玛姬看了多丽丝一眼，又见凛点了点头，她激动的站了起来，一把将多丽丝扑到“杨，你真是太棒了！”

布奇和休伊觉得这趟进攻沃特大楼的行动来的出奇顺利。虽然星光制住了火车头，深海被丢到了桑达斯基市雪藏，梅芙也表明了“不管闲事”的立场，可还有玄色和其他为沃特效力的能力者。  
他们当然不知道，美国的每个州，支持沃特和反对沃特的人已经打成了一团，大火吞没了德州的农场，密歇根州掀起了金属大战，加州的海岸线被海浪和飓风无情的吞噬……  
一时间，反对超级英雄的声音在全国各地响起，人们头一次认识到，哪怕是“正义”的超级英雄，因为他们过于超凡的能力，他们带来的危害也是巨大的。  
比起这份能力不为人类所控制的时候，他们更担心这份能力被野心和欲望控制。  
民众围在白宫门前，要求国会出台“超级英雄能力限定法”，而超级英雄的粉丝们则攻占了时代广场和华尔街，时代广场的大屏上每日都滚动播放着超级英雄七人组救人的画面。  
众人期盼的祖国人悄无声息的回到了美国，他看着乱作一团的城市，心里一点波澜也没有，他接着去见了多丽丝杨。  
多丽丝撑开纸伞，身姿轻巧的穿梭在高楼密林之中，祖国人一把掐住她的脖子“搞出这么大的事，你们到底要做什么”  
多丽丝并不怕他，她的面上已经充血。她却赌祖国人不敢，不舍得对她下手。  
她赌赢了，她总是赢。  
“亲爱的，一见面就这么残暴”多丽丝抚平紫色旗袍上的皱痕“做什么？没什么，就像沃特当年做的一样，用新秩序取代旧秩序”  
祖国人颇为惊讶的看着多丽丝，然后发出了狂妄的笑声。  
这个胆大妄为的女人！  
他一口吻上了她，直把她的舌头咬得血肉模糊。  
多丽丝转着纸伞，“好了，先生，我要施展魔法了，我建议你回沃特大厦看看，我相信玛德琳女士应该有很多秘密要告诉你”说着她还冲祖国人眨眨眼。  
祖国人并不忙着离去，他抱臂看多丽丝闭上双眼，如同祷告一般。然后他的心一阵悸动，一股狂躁的杀意充斥着他的脑海。  
这就是多丽丝的魔法？祖国人笑了，这才是织梦者真正的能力，通过致幻唤醒人的食欲，性欲，物欲……

祖国人回到沃特大厦，布奇一见面就朝他射了一枪。  
“就是你强奸了我老婆，还杀了她！”  
祖国人不记得他，也不记得他老婆，说实话，这些事都是玛德琳替他处理的，他从来不需要为了这些风流债操心。  
玛德琳看祖国人不将此事放在心上，正要松一口气，忽然一只雄鹰飞进破碎的玻璃窗子，落在豪华的实木桌上，他口吐人言，却是女声。  
“Homelander，你怎么不问问玛德琳、沃格鲍姆博士、以及沃特高层隐瞒了你什么？”  
玛德琳一枪打上了鹰翅，祖国人朝她看去，“你隐瞒了我什么”  
“宝贝儿，你应该知道，我从不瞒你任何事”  
雄鹰朝布奇说道“布奇布奇，你的老婆还活着，快问玛德琳”  
布奇顿时红了眼睛，他冲上前想抓住玛德琳，却被祖国人阻止了。  
“我要杀了你这只疯鸟！”玛德琳陷入癫狂“杀了你！”  
“Homelander，救命，Homelander，救命，她就是这样杀了你的儿子的！”雄鹰振翅高飞，留下一地血迹。  
玛德琳的嘴颤颤巍巍的抖着，一向美艳的女人瞬间就显出老态，她的理智对她说了一句“完了”

祖国人是真正天生的超级人类。  
正像玛德琳先前说过的，他确实是在实验室长大，他们提取研究他的基因，用它再造英雄。可以说，现在的这些超能力者，不过是他的“分子”罢了。  
“儿子？”祖国人走到玛德琳身边，脸上带着玛德琳时常见到的温情。  
“我的老婆在哪”布奇一圈打倒玛德琳，这次祖国人没有制止，也没有出手护住这个他从小爱慕的女人。  
玛德琳还在挣扎，她神色哀求的看着祖国人“你不能，不能为了一只鸟而伤害我”  
祖国人伸手摸了摸玛德琳的金发，就像玛德琳曾对他做过无数次的动作一样“玛德琳……你要知道，我从来不相信无稽之谈”  
玛德琳松了口气，然后她听到祖国人说“所以告诉我，住在科尔蒙特*的白色小屋中的女人是谁”  
玛德琳吓得牙齿发颤，可看向祖国人时却换上了更温柔、谄媚的笑脸。她意识到沃特公司一直隐藏的惊天大秘密还是被他发现了。  
“玛德琳，你在怕什么？”  
“……怕你”  
“对，你是应该怕我，你不但一直拿我当工具，还一直在欺骗我”祖国人的眼中像是有水光“但是现在，你不用怕了”  
祖国人看着玛德琳的眼睛，然后她的脑袋，比被岩浆还要炙热的镭射光给射穿。  
布奇不敢相信眼前的一幕。  
他看到祖国人将传闻中她最心爱的女人给杀死，又想起他曾在视频中见到的祖国人对瑞贝卡做的一切，他在愤怒中，引爆了安装在沃特公司的炸药。

等布奇再次睁开眼的时候，他发现自己躺在草坪上，自动喷水装置撒出来的水珠喷了他一脸，屋中的人看到祖国人的到来冲了出来。  
“Homelander”棕发女人双手捂着脸，布奇却能看到她脸上的崇敬和欣喜。  
他心如死灰，他早就知道，祖国人不需要强奸任何人，只要他愿意，那些女人就会脱得精光在他面前张开大腿。  
包括他深爱的妻子……瑞贝卡……  
“我的孩子呢？”祖国人对面前的女人并没多少记忆，他关心的从来都只有一件事。  
瑞贝卡面色惨白“他……被沃特的人带走了……”见祖国人神色冰冷的看着她，瑞贝卡又哭了“那个孩子一出生就拥有镭射眼，沃特答应带他去见你，可是没多久他们却告诉我孩子死了”  
祖国人听闻，脸上的神情连一丝变动都没有，他早已知道答案。沃格鲍姆博士、沃特公司的手段在他幼年时就见识过，他们的目的他心里也清楚，不过就是想要制造更多更强的“超级英雄”为他们所用罢了。只有这个可笑的女人，还以为她的孩子是“死于意外”。  
瑞贝卡这才看到躺在草地上一身狼狈的布奇，她不得不用右手捂住嘴，才能按耐下即将破口而出的尖叫。  
“超级英雄，是不会轻易死去的，尤其是他体内有我的基因”  
瑞贝卡满是不信的看着祖国人，他是什么意思？他是说沃特公司的人杀死了他们的孩子？  
布奇则呆呆的看着他失踪多年的太太“你和他，有过孩子？”  
祖国人不再关注这对夫妇的动静，他飞回了纽约。  
纽约，时代广场。  
沃特和反沃特的超人类战争依旧在继续，玛姬、凛、多丽丝三人站在高处往下头看。  
“成了”玛姬的手在电脑上敲下最后一个字符，然后时代广场的大屏从火车头救孩子逃离火场的画面切换成了沃特实验室。  
一瓶瓶蓝色的小药瓶整齐摆放着，这就是在少数超人类中流传的“神药”，五号化合物。  
沃格鲍姆博士侧对着屏幕，因此看不清与他交谈的另一人的长相，但是他们也无心追究，他们都被对话的内容所震惊。  
“闹起来了”  
“不用担心，沃特公司三十年前就在研究五号，只要有五号在，我们会有源源不断的超级英雄”  
“那些愚蠢的人类还以为他们是被上帝赋予能力的‘天选者’，谁会想到他们不过是人造产物，呵呵”  
镜头切换到一个无菌舱，里头放着许多个婴儿培养箱，每个箱子的上头都挂着一瓶注射液，里头满是湛蓝的液体……  
“看，这会是下一代的英雄……”  
他话还没说完，屏幕的画面变成了黑白的雪花。等信号再次接通时，沃特的实验室已变成一片火海。  
多丽丝笑了朝天空问道“你来了？”她看了眼挂在胸前的中古怀表说道“从科罗拉多州的沃特实验室过来只用了两分钟，真不愧是祖国人”  
“你早就知道超级英雄的真相？”祖国人任由多丽丝靠在他身上。  
“当然，我还早就知道你和别人不一样”多丽丝用胸脯蹭他结实的胸肌。  
祖国人被她撩的浑身起火，他也不管在场的令两个人，将手伸进多丽丝的旗袍内，在她光滑的大腿上来回抚摸。  
“这就是你想看到的场面？告诉我为什么？”  
多丽丝就跟被顺毛的猫一样顺从“你不觉得超级英雄太多了吗？留着现在这些，就足够了”  
祖国人明白，没有五号合成剂，就不会有新的超级英雄诞生，没有了新的英雄，仅剩的这些，将会成为更加宝贵的资源。  
多丽丝看他沉思，在他的喉结上舔了一下。  
她坐在他的怀里，看着下头乱做一团的中央区和不时传来的爆炸声，在他耳边问道“你叫什么？”  
“Homelander”  
“你知道我问的不是这个”多丽丝的细腰一扭，把埋在体内的那根老二狠狠的夹了一下。  
祖国人沉默了好一会儿，在多丽丝沉沦在高潮早已忘了先前对话的时候，他咬着她的耳朵说，“安东尼，记住，我叫安东尼*”

*注：位于美国田纳西州  
*注：安东尼·斯塔尔（Antony Starr）新西兰男演员，《黑袍纠察队》中祖国人一角扮演者。


End file.
